Duke Fest 2006 and How it Came to Be!
by DixieDavenport
Summary: This is how the massive event in Nashville, TN 2006 came to be. Well, OK in my world anyway. But of course like fine wine and good shine it didn't happen over night so set back, read, enjoy and review. Suggestions are more than welcome!
1. Chapter 1

This is how the massive event in Nashville, TN 2006 came to be. Well, OK in my world anyway. But of course like fine wine and good shine it didn't happen over night so set back, read, enjoy and review. Suggestions are more than welcome!

NOTE: Kelly Dalton comes to you compliments of Sparkle731. This is her character and I use her with permission. Though 'my' Kelly is inspired by Ms. Sparkle731 there will of course be some difference in her and Luke's past, present and future. For more about Kelly and Luke check out Sparkle731 on I think you'll like them both! I hope I'm close on these songs but if I list a song that was sung in a year before it came out I apologize.

000000000000000000000

The bees are buzzing, the flowers are blooming, and the cows are eating quietly in the meadows of Hazzard County, USA. The year is 2000 and all is well as Cooter Davenport drives up the familiar drive way to the Duke farm. He could almost see the bright orange stock car in the barnyard that he and his friends built, raced and annoyed Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane for so many years with, yet he knew the General Lee would not be setting in the drive way because it was stored safely in his garage in town. It had became a weekly routine for good ole Cooter to go check on the farm since Uncle Jesse had passed away. The boys, better known as the Duke Boys, were only home occasionally now. It was always hard for them and cousin Daisy to return to the farm where they had been raised by their beloved Uncle Jesse.

Cooter pulled up to the old farm house, pulled out his keys and walked into the familiar kitchen. He thought of his friends as he sat down at the kitchen table.

First, there was Luke Duke, the oldest Duke cousin, that Cooter considered his best friend. After they had completed their probation for being caught on a whiskey run, Luke had gotten interested in smoke jumping and was now the senior smoke jumper for the forestry service. Luke had become a workaholic spending most of his time at work. When he wasn't at work he shared a house outside of Atlanta with several of his crew. Luke hadn't been back home since he and the others helped to raise money for a new hospital a couple of years ago. He still remained one of Hazzards' most allusive bachelors.

Secondly, there was the slightly younger, Bo Duke. He was only about eight months younger than Luke and ever bit as handsome though he had blond hair where as Luke had dark hair. Both had been very popular with the ladies of several counties and could have taken their pick any time they wanted, but both had remained single. Cooter had to laugh. He guessed Uncle Jesse had these two pegged years ago when he would tell them that 'The chances of them producing a family rated right up there with hogs producing beef!' Bo had became a workaholic in his own right as an upcoming driver on the NASCAR circuit. With the travel involved in the NASCAR business, Bo too hadn't been home since they helped with the hospital.

Then, there was cousin Daisy. Daisy was known to be able to drive like Richard Petty, shoot like Annie Oakley and knew the words to all of Dolly Pardon songs. She had also been the best waitress the Boar's Nest ever had until she decided after a failed marriage to a truck driver that she wanted more out of life and began studying Duke University where she studied Ecology and now lived near Durham, NC where she now worked. She and Enos Strate still kept in touch with each other but after canceling their wedding twice over the years Daisy had pretty much put the possibility of them ever being married out of her head. She hadn't seen Enos since they had all went to California a couple of years ago.

Cooter shook off the memories and finished walking through the house. All was secure, the roof wasn't leaking, everything was just like it had been the week before and the week before that. He shook himself out of his mood as he checked his watch. It was late and his new wife of several months would have supper waiting when he got home. He took one last look, locked the house, quickly checked the old barn and drove home to the Davenport farm that had been in his family for several generations. As he parked the tow truck he saw Alma, Miss Alma to everyone in Hazzard, step out on the porch. As Cooter stepped onto the porch he put his arm around the shorter petite blond woman that he had met while he was a Congressman a few years back. After figuring out that this was the love of his life it hadn't taken long for him to convince the lady to marry him and move back to Hazzard and lead the simple life that they both wanted. Cooter said, "Honey, I'm sorry I'm late. I went out to the Dukes' and, well, I lost track of time."

"You still miss them don't you?" Alma asked.

Cooter looked down at his wife, "Yeah. Yeah, I do. I know it's hard on them to come back here with Uncle Mr. Jesse gone and all but they were the brothers I didn't have. Now, with Uncle Jesse gone Hazzard doesn't even have the annual reunions anymore so there is no reason for them to come back with me checking the house and all."

Alma saw the hurt and lose in Cooter's eyes and began thinking, "Honey, what would it take to put on a reunion?"

Cooter looked at her surprised at her suggestion. "Well, Uncle Jesse always had events like you'd see at County Fairs; chili cook offs, cake baking contests, hog judging, games for the kids, ax throwing contests, wrestling matches, and one year there was an over land moonshine race. He just talked to people, put it in papers, set everything up and sent out invitations to as many people who had left here as he could. I guess that's about it."

Alma just let the moment pass for now. "Sounds like fun. Come on supper's getting cold."

Cooter replied as they walked in the house, "Yeah it was good old fashion fun that kept everyone pretty much out of trouble."

00000

In the next few weeks Miss Alma made a few calls and talked to several people who thought a Hazzard reunion would be fun. As she and Cooter set on the porch swing she asked, "Honey, would you like for us to try and arrange a small Hazzard Reunion? I may not be able to make it as successful as Mr. Duke but I'm willing to try. I really liked the Dukes when I met them." She had met them when her and Cooter married in Atlanta the week after the NASCAR race where Bo Duke had taken his first win at the track with cousins Daisy and Luke in attendance. Well, actually, Luke and Cooter were 'guest members' of Bo's put crew.

Cooter replied, "You **are** serious, aren't you?"

"If it will get you out of this mood you've been in the last couple of weeks." she replied.

"Well, alright!" Cooter exclaimed.

000000000000

Let me know what you think soI'll know if you are interested! Please review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

This is how the massive event in Nashville, TN 2006 came to be. Well, OK in my world anyway. But of course like fine wine and good shine it didn't happen over night so set back, read, enjoy and review. Suggestions are more than welcome!

NOTE: Kelly Dalton comes to you compliments of Sparkle731. This is her character and I use her with permission. Though 'my' Kelly is inspired by Ms. Sparkle731 there will of course be some difference in her and Luke's past, present and future. For more about Kelly and Luke check out Sparkle731 on I think you'll like them both! I hope I'm close on these songs but if I list a song that was sung in a year before it came out I apologize.

00000000000000000

Chapter 2

After weeks of planning and many phone calls, the day came that Cooter and Miss Alma expected their friends, both old and new, to arrive back in Hazzard County. Friday night would start off very laid back with a night of catching up around a few beers and songs at the Boar's Nest.

Luke Duke would be the first to arrive in a red F-250 king cab pickup truck. Instead of going to the farm first, Luke timed his arrival so that he'd be at the Boar's Nest without enough time to go to the farm first. He couldn't bear to go there alone and frankly dreaded going there at all though he did look forward to seeing all his old friends and family.

As Luke walked into the bar he was greeted by Cooter, "Lukas!"

Luke glared at his friend, "Crazy C, I could have went all weekend without you saying that!"

"Well, I guess I'll just have to buy you a beer then." Cooter suggested.

Luke grinned, "I think I can find it in my power to forgive you. Now, where is that lovely wife of yours? I need to get to know her better so that she knows just what she's gotten into."

Cooter grinned wickedly, "Now, Luke I may have a wife here tonight, but I know a lot of 'dirt' on you that I'm sure you wouldn't want out of the bag this weekend."

"You wouldn't?" Luke asked trying to act more concerned than he was, but Luke knew Cooter was right.

"Only if I have to. Remember I live with Alma you're only here for a weekend." Cooter reminded.

Luke didn't have a clue who all might show up this weekend but was wise to agree, "Ok, truce."

Both shared a good laugh and a beer.

00000

Being an off weekend for NASCAR, Bo was the next to arrive. After hugging both Luke and Cooter he joined them both in a beer. All three were talking progressively louder even though the night was young. Each were upping the anti as they told stories on the others. None of the group noticed when the girl with thick honey blond hair that hung to her hips in a mass of tousled curls. She had a flawless complexion, a deep, rich tan and big brown eyes circled by the longest, thick dark lashes you had ever seen. She wore black jeans, boots and a white western shirt with long white fringe down each arm.

Kelly Dalton stood just inside the darkened bar letting her eyes adjust. It didn't take a full minute to see what, well who, part of her wanted to see while the other part of her dreaded the meeting. It had been the better part of twenty years since she had been in Hazzard but the picture before her could have been seen on any given Friday night all those years ago. Setting at a table to the side of the bar was Cooter Davenport, Bo Duke and Luke Duke. Kelly had grown up in Hazzard County and spent most of her teenage years at the Duke farm. She and Daisy Duke and the boys had been the closest friends. As they enter high school Kelly and Luke had become really close and had dated until she left town to protect Luke from her abusive father after he found out how close she and Luke were. She had never returned nor explained her reasons for leaving to Luke which is why she dreaded this meeting. Kelly took in a deep breath and held it getting her nerve up as she walked across the bar. She had kept up with the goings on of Hazzard County by having her friend order a subscription and had it sent to their apartment on the outskirts of Nashville, TN. She was pretty sure that Luke had never married but it was hard to tell so soon if he was with anyone or expecting anyone tonight. Kelly placed a hand on Luke's left shoulder and Bo's right shoulder at the same time and said, "Hi Guys."

Cooter grinned as he recognized Kelly as Bo and Luke turned to see who was standing behind them. Bo exclaimed full of surprise, "Kelly!"

Luke took a second to react to the surprise of seeing Kelly after all these years. He stood, wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up as squeezed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the hug while Cooter and Bo looked at each other. Neither Luke nor Kelly needed to say anything to each other at this moment.

Seeing the commotion, Alma walked over to the table, put her arm around Cooter's waist.

Cooter said, "It looks like your reunion it a hit with a couple of people already."

"It's not 'my' reunion'. It's yours, remember?" Alma said giving the credit for the reunion to Cooter even though she had worked very hard to do this for him and they rest of the people of Hazzard.

Cooter just shook his head at his modest wife. He knew exactly how much work she had put into this weekend.

Daisy showed up a little later. She, Kelly, Alma, and the others were busy catching up with each other, though Luke still hadn't gotten answers as to why Kelly had left without a trace. Luke had gotten up to go to the bar for refills when a medium built woman with dark brown shoulder length hair walked into the Boar's Nest. They were face to face and their eyes locked on each other's eyes. Standing before Luke was the girl who had gotten him over Kelly after she left Hazzard. Dixie Davenport, Cooter's younger sister, was actually standing before him. Luke and Dixie had been friends since they were children. After her parents separated Dixie had lived outside of Hazzard with her mother while Cooter had stayed in Hazzard with his father. She returned to Hazzard for a summer and ended up staying longer, largely because of Luke. They had became close friends, then much to the surprise of both, had fallen head over hills in love with each other. No one had paid any attention to them spending time with each other until they were caught parking out by the lake one night. Mr. Davenport had become very upset and had even threatened to file charges against Luke. Dixie was over four years younger than Luke, who was almost twenty one at the time. Luke had tried to talk Mr. Davenport into letting him marry Dixie, but that was out of the question. Mr. Davenport had figured with Dixie being so young and Luke's reputation, that a marriage between the two would have done more harm than good. Cooter and Luke's friendship was almost lost over this incident and would take years to repair. No one had really understood when Luke explained that after Dixie's big birthday party he had figured her to be eighteen not sixteen. She had looked and acted much older than sixteen. Dixie was very innocent and had no idea that her being sixteen instead of eighteen made it a felony for Luke when they had made love in the back seat of the General Lee. In order to keep Luke out of trouble she agreed to return to her mother's. Luke had joined the Marines and left town for the next several years to avoid trouble with the Davenports. Now, here she was in front of him.

From Bo's table he saw what was happening across the bar. Luckily, Kelly was setting with her back to Luke.

Before either knew what was happening, Dixie was in Luke's arms and they were sharing a long passionate kiss. Ending the kiss, Luke said, "Come on." He took Dixie by the hand and lead her outside to the tailgate of his pickup truck. "Dix?" was all he said as he held her in his arms.

Tears welled up in Dixie's eyes but refused to fall as Luke said her name. She whispered, "I hoped you'd be here when Cooter called me. I think it's his way of making up for all they put us through ..."

Luke placed his finger on her lips to stop her, "You are not sixteen anymore so let's leave all that right in the past where it should be."

Dixie nodded her agreement as Luke kissed her again.

00000

At the table, Kelly asked, "Where did Luke get to with those beers?"

Bo had seen him and Dixie step outside but said, "Maybe he went to the rest room."

Kelly replied, "Well, that might not be such a bad idea. Excuse me y'all."

Daisy said, "Yeah, me too." She hadn't seen Dixie come in either. She and Kelly made their way through the rapidly filling up bar towards the back where the restrooms were.

Alma excused herself and said, "I have to make sure things are set up for the band that should be here anytime."

Bo took the opportunity to talk to Cooter, "Who all are you expecting?"

Cooter replied, "Well, we got several replies saying people would be here but mostly I figure they will just come. Why?"

Bo asked, "Have you talked to Dixie lately?"

Cooter looked suspiciously at Bo, "Well, we called her and told her about this, but she didn't think she'd make it. Why do you ask?"

Bo figured if Cooter invited Dixie that he was prepared for the possibility of Luke and her getting together. "You invited her? So I guess if she comes you won't object to her and Luke, should anything happen between them?"

Cooter was still giving Bo a strange look, "Bo why are you asking about Dixie? She hasn't been back here in years. As for her and Luke, well, if she would come back which I doubt, they probably have both changed and forgotten all about what went down before."

"Well, you're probably right about them both changing and all but the reason I asked about her is that she walked in about ten minutes ago. She and Luke walked outside." Bo said as he took a sip of beer.

Cooter asked surprised, "She's here and with Luke?"

Bo smiled a little and nodded, "Afraid so. But I couldn't get your attention without calling Kelly's attention to it."

"Yeah, I see your point. I think she's hoping for some time with Luke." Cooter guessed.

"It did look that way." Bo said.

00000

Alma had talked to several guys who had a local band. Most of them had played with Jeb Duke's band at one time or another. Luke had also had a band in high school which is largely how he and Kelly had spent most of their evenings together when they dated. Alma had found out that much of Hazzard's citizens had musical talent, and suggested to the band to encourage them to join in the music tonight.

She had also found a small time professional band to finish the night off so they guys in the band could also have some fun. Both bands equipment would be set up to avoid switching everything out. She had just checked and they should be ready anytime now.

Daisy and Kelly returned to the table to find a refill of beer for them but still no sign of Luke. Daisy could tell that this bothered Kelly more than she wanted to let on as she had become quieter.

David Rose was about Luke's age. He had first started playing guitar with Luke's band in high school, then later played with Jeb's band and finally had started his own a few years back. He had even been able to convince old Cooter to sing some with them on occasion. As David stepped up on the make shift stage he scanned the audience during his first song, Toby Keith's - I Love This Bar, in order to do as Miss Alma suggested. With the reunion there was many familiar faces in the Boar's Nest tonight and it looked like he could probably get a bit of help from enough people to put on a good show. David picked up the mic and said after the song, "Well, I'd like to welcome you all back to Hazzard! I see a lot of familiar faces that I haven't seen in several years. I see Ms. Kelly Dalton setting back there. Now as some of you may know she use to sing with a band I was in when we were in high school. Do you think you can all help me get her to come sing a song of her choice for y'all?" The patrons of the bar began to cheer and clap as Bo, Cooter, and Daisy urged Kelly to help out David.

It had been far to many years since Kelly had sung here. Though she had sold several songs and had been offered a recording deal in Nashville, it still took a couple of minutes to get her on stage. She would have preferred to have been there with Luke rather than David.

David asked, "What'll it be?"

Kelly replied, "Your Squaw is on the Warpath." She had always liked this Loretta Lynn song, but she felt that she may very well be on her way to being on the warpath herself.

00000

Several minutes had passed when Luke suggested, "Think we better get back?"

Dixie sighed, "I guess we may as well face them now as later."

Luke replied taking her hand, "Shouldn't be any problems that I see." He had momentarily forgot about Kelly. As Luke and Dixie made their way into the room Luke recognized the voice as soon as he opened the door. For the next couple of minutes he knew exactly who the song was directed at.

Dixie also felt the tension in the room but thought maybe that it was due more to her and Luke being together after their history. The fact that Kelly also wanted to be with him hadn't entered her mind.

00000

Setting far back in a dark corner were two guys dressed down to fit into the scene of the Boar's Nest.

NARRATOR: "Now I wonder just who those fellas are?

00000

Kelly finished the song and said to David and the crowd, "It's been too long. Thanks for the chance to sing here again." She started to step off the stage as David stopped her.

He said, not noticing that Luke and Dixie looked as if they were 'together', "Well, thank you Kelly, but if you hang on just a minute I think we might be able to get another member of our original band up here to help you out. I see Luke Duke over there. What do you say Luke?"

Luke had turned to David with a surprised look on his face. The crowd was insisting.

Dixie looked at him and smiled, "Go on I haven't heard you sing in years."

Luke sighed and shrugged his shoulders in defeat, "Ok."

As he stepped on to the stage David said, "Your choice."

Luke replied, "Guitar man."

David knew the song by Johnny Cash and June Carter Cash -- Long Legged Guitar Pickin' Man. He nodded to the band and they began playing. Luke and Kelly had always made the song sound like it was written about each other and tonight would be no exception as fire and laughter flew from both singers.

Luke began, "Well I'm gonna start out walkin'; Just you wait and see"

Kelly replied, "Uh Uh guitar picker; You ain't leavin' without me"

Luke answered, "Oh you big mouthed woman"

Kelly added, "You long-legged guitar pickin' man"

They both sang, "Well, we can work this out"

Luke replied, "Uh huh, yes mam, I think we can"

They continued the song together until it's end when David wisely said, "Thank you both. Maybe you'll want to help me out a bit later."

Luke and Kelly both nodded. Luke being the Duke he was stepped from the stage turned and lifted Kelly down like it was the most natural thing he'd ever done. They both returned to the table where Bo and Cooter were setting as well as Dixie.

No one noticed the looks on the faces of the two men in the back of the room.

A bit later David talked Cooter, Bo, Luke and the others into singing 'Rocky Top Tennessee' in which the whole crowd joined in. The entire crowd had a good time with the song.

David had spotted Dixie Davenport singing along to 'Rocky Top'. She was Cooter's sister, and he remembered that even at an early age she had left the crowd wondering how such a voice had come from a person so young.

David took the mic and said, "I see we have another member of our old band here. Dixie? Care to help us out?"

Feeling like she had no choice in the matter Dixie smiled shyly and headed for the stage. Once she got there she told David, "How about 'Sweet Thang'?

He replied, "Ok, but won't you need help?"

She smiled just a bit of an evil grin as she turned her back to the crowd, "How about Luke?"

David thought nothing of it as he said, "Luke, how about helping us out once more. It seems the lady has picked one out that I can't do justice."

Luke was a bit relieved to pry himself from Kelly, "Sorry, let me go see what I can do up here."

As the music began Luke started the song off, "I slipped out of the house about sundown while mama was a washin' her hair  
And you can bet your bottom dollar she'll come lookin' for me  
When she finds that I'm not there  
And if she catches her sweet thang runnin' around  
I know there'll be the devil to pay  
She'll come blowin' like a cyclone right through that door  
And I can hear exactly what she'll say ..."

Dixie sang, "Well has anybody here see sweet thang I got a notion he'll be headed this a way  
Cause when my sweet thang is out tomocattin' around  
He finds a sandbox like this to play  
I wanna tell all you barroom roses if my sweet thang does happen by  
You'd better take my advice and if you'll blink more than twice  
You'd better have somethin' in your eyes"

Luke took over with a mischievious look, "I gave my baby all my money on payday except a little she don't know that I got  
Cause there's a cute little waitress at the corner cafe  
And she seems to like me quite a lot  
While we were sittin' in the back booth a havin' a talk  
She believed in every word that I said  
When the door blew open Dixie, (He changed it from Loretta) walked in yellin' loud enough to wake the dead

Dixie grinned, "Well has anybody here see sweet thang I got a notion he'll be headed this a way  
Cause when my sweet thang is out tomocattin' around  
He finds a sandbox like this to play  
I wanna tell all you barroom roses if my sweet thang does happen by  
You'd better take my advice and if you'll blink more than twice  
You'd better have somethin' in your eye

Luke said as if he were worried, "She ain't kiddin' either"

Dixie sang, "You'd better take my advice..., if you'll blink more than twice  
You'd better have somethin' in your eye ...

The crowd of friends and family loved the song and the expressions that had been exchanged between the two as they sang.

Luke handed David the mic and lifted Dixie off the stage as David and the band began playing, 'Old Flame and Once upon a Lifetime' both by Alabama. Luke stopped Dixie from returning to the table and lead her to the 'dance floor'.

David looked at the crowd before starting the next song, 'Good Hearted Woman' by Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings.

After the third song Luke and Dixie returned to the table. Dixie had not made the connection between Kelly and Luke. Kelly also didn't know the history between Luke and Dixie. For all she knew they had been a thing for years and had planned to meet here tonight, so for now she'd keep her cool.

It was about time for the other band to take over so David decided to end it with something different, "Ok, folks its about time for me to turn this over to a real band, but before I do, Luke? Dixie? would you help me out once more?"

Luke was more than eager to get away from the table with Kelly and Dixie together. He smiled a thanks to David, then after climbing on the stage which was just a big step for the tall man he turned and easily pulled Dixie on to the stage. "What'ch need help with David?" Luke asked.

David replied, "Well, I know it's been awhile for you both as it has for us but do you think we can do that one Dixie wrote about the General Lee?"

"What?" Dixie asked shocked.

David almost begged, "It was always one of my favorites."

Luke grinned at both at them, "It has been awhile but we can give it a try." He said with a questioning look.

"Oh why not all that can happen is that we make fools out of ourselves." Dixie replied.

"That's my girl!" Luke exclaimed automatically.

David announced, "Folks, it has been awhile for us all but this is a song written by none other than Dixie Davenport about the Duke boys notorious General Lee!" (Actually it was sang by Johnny Cash on the album 'The Dukes of Hazzard')

Dixie said into her mic as the music began to play, "I wrote this years ago after being in a location to see what I later found out to be a moonshine run when the law had gotten just a bit too close. This tells of the chase I was privileged to witness. You might want to remember this song before riding with the latest NASCAR winner setting at the back table over there who just happened to be driving the day I witnessed the chase."

Dixie and Luke began the song from the standpoint of the General Lee, "I'm a Charger, that charges through the night, like an orange bolt of lightenin' passing everything in sight

I'm the best pal the Duke boys ever had, I'm thunder on the highway looking bad bad bad

I'm a knight, like the knight in shinin' armor with my polished body gleamin'. I'm fighter and a charmer if trouble comes your way just ask for me, my friends all know me as the General Lee

I'm the General Lee a piston pumping steel belted calvary I'll never let you down when you're riding with me buckle up and I'll show you what I mean, take a look back there sirens blowin' red lights flashin' everywhere we'll cross the field and we'll be runnin' free, they'll eat dust compliments of me, the General Lee

I'm a hero, and that's how I'll make you feel when you're riding shotgun with me and the law is at your heels I'm glory bound but when the chase is done I'll take off through the mountains and have fun fun fun, I got style to carry me through the curves let my flag wave proudly to the people that I serve

I'm number one and I will always be pride of the south they call the General Lee, I'm the General Lee a piston pumping steel belted calvary I'll never let you down when you're riding with me buckle up and I'll show you what I mean, take a look back there sirens blowin' red lights flashin' everywhere I'll jump that pond and we'll be runnin' free and they'll go swimming compliments of me the General Lee

The General Lee, General Lee (Dixie horn and sounds of the General Lee driving by)"

The crowd who remembered the General Lee and those who had only heard about him all loved the song and would not let Luke and Dixie leave the stage even to hear the paid band. Luke said something to David unheard to the crowd. The band began to play 'Ballad Of Thunder Road by Marty Robbins'. Luke sang the lead and Dixie joined him on the chorus. After the song the crowd still wanted more, David looked to Luke who said something to him.

The band switched gears from the old Marty Robbins hit to Steve Earle's Copperhead Road. Luke and Dixie did the song flawlessly and the crowd loved it.

David picked up the mic after a look from Luke, "Folks, we all thank you for your support but you have all weekend to hear from us. Let's get our special guests out here for you."

00000

The same two fellas in the back were looking very pleased with themselves. Guy one said, "Can you believe the talent this one horse town has?"

"One horse or not, we've got a gold mine here if we play our cards right and they are just locals the band we came to listen to hasn't even came on yet."

NARRATOR: "I don't know if I like them thinking they can make a gold mine out of Hazzard."

00000

Back at the table Luke and Dixie both had a fresh, well as fresh as the Boar's Nest served, beer waiting for their return. They were joined shortly by David. "Luke, Dixie, Kelly, everyone, thanks for helping me out tonight. I figured with everyone here they would like to hear from someone else besides just me and the band."

Before anyone could reply Miss Alma took the mic and announced, unknowingly what she was about to do, "Thank you David and all the rest. Now, as a treat for you all and so that David and the guys can also enjoy the evening I'd like to introduce Miss Candy Dix and the ..."

Luke had just taken a long drink of beer when Ms. Alma announced Miss Candy Dix. Luke almost chocked.

Candy Dix had been in the back and had watched the goings for awhile. She had no idea when she took the job that she'd run into Luke. It had merely been another job until she head him singing.

Luke and Candy Dix had been a thing when he was in the Marines. She had played a large part in him getting over Dixie and the events that had lead to him leaving Hazzard. They had only broken things off when Luke went over seas and wasn't at all sure that he'd return. When he did, they had lost contact with each other until Candy had brought her band to Hazzard to try some new material and to get Luke's help with her manager who had a big insurance policy on her. Career wise, she had struggled since switching managers, but she was still good. Unfortunately, good wasn't always good enough when everyone was good. You needed to be great or have a good promoter.

After forcing the lump from her throat at seeing Luke in the crowd, Candy chose an old favorite 'The Man That Turned My Mama On' by Tanya Tucker. She and the band were good and the crowd liked them but it was nothing that the others couldn't have done.

Moving into the next song, Candy did, 'Crystal Gayle's - Talking In Your Sleep', followed by, 'The Night the Lights went out in Georgia' by Reba.

Candy continued to do several remakes of songs, but nothing original.

00000

The men in the back, were very pleased with the talent Hazzard had displayed but were only mildly satisfied with the performance of the paid 'professional' band.

00000

The evening ended with the Dukes and Dixie Davenport going to the Duke farm. Good old Cooter had stocked the kitchen with the basics and Miss Alma had put on fresh bed clothes. Dixie had left her car at the Boar's Nest and ridden to the farm with Luke. The cousin's were glad to be home, yet, it wasn't quiet home without Uncle Jesse there. Luke had taken his bag and Dixie's bag into the house. He left Dixie's at Daisy's door and put his on his old bed and that was about as long as he could stand being in the house. Jesse Duke may not have been in the house but none of the 'kids' would have broken the house rules because his spirit was still alive and well and they still obeyed his word as law out of love as they had all their lives.

Luke had headed to the front porch when Dixie asked from the kitchen, "Want a beer and some company?"

"Company, yes, beer no. I'll meet you on the porch in a bit. Bring glasses." Luke said as he exited the house.

Dixie, Bo and Daisy all had a pretty good idea what Luke was up to as they watched him head toward the old barn

00000

Once in the barn, Luke went to his old hiding spot and found just as he had left it several mason jars of Jesse's finest still hidden right where he'd left it. Luke was relieved to find that some things in Hazzard never changed as he took one jar of the shine with him to the porch.

Bo accused, "Luke you're holdin' out on me."

"Nah, just happened to remember putting this up about the time I graduated high school and I was wonderin' if you or Uncle Jesse ever found it." He lifted the jar as evidence, "I guess not." He took off the lid and poured a healthy drink into the four glasses and took a seat on the old porch swing. Bo and Daisy were setting in the rockers. Dixie was leaning against the banister of the porch when Luke patted the seat beside him and put his arm across the back of the swing.

Dixie took the familiar spot next to Luke as he gently swung the swing with one foot. After a long silence, Luke finally spoke, "So does anybody know what kind of events they've got planned for this weekend?"

Bo spoke up and said, "Well, Cooter mentioned us coming to the garage early in the morning to change the oil and get the General Lee ready for Sunday, but he didn't say any more.

00000

Dixie and Daisy awoke to a very still house. So still it was almost erie. Their was no chickens, goats, cows, or any other live stock on the farm any more. Uncle Jesse wasn't fixing breakfast and even the guys weren't snoring. As they made their way into the kitchen Luke had left them a note, "Gone to the garage. We'll eat there."

Dixie and Daisy both laughed at the note, "Yeah, dough nuts and beer!"

00000

The sun had barely dawned when Luke and Bo pulled into the garage, followed shortly by Cooter with a dozen mixed dough nuts fresh from the bakery. He had already stocked the refrigerator at the garage with a supply of beer. "Now, fellas I've already took the liberty of tuning up this old boy and after an oil change and a few minor adjustments I think he'll be ready for you all to try him out."

Bo replied with his trademark, "Yeehaw!"

Luke simply said, "Cooter, you are still a genius!"

Cooter replied, "Well, let's get at these here dough nuts, they don't stay fresh for long and then we can have some fun!"

NARRATOR: "Now fun in Hazzard, may be work to others. It involves getting a might greasy, hot, and a little sweaty but the reward is when you are done you get to go try out the car you've been working on. In this case it happens to be the one and only General Lee. A 1969 Dodge Charger that these three have built from the ground up. These three 'boys' know every nut and bolt on that car blind folded. This car is still as well known as the boys who drive it by most of the citizens of Hazzard and surrounding counties."

Luke said as he chased the dough nut with a beer, "You want to tell me exactly why we are down here this early blowing out the cobwebs in the General Lee? Not that I'm not much obliged to ya for having him almost ready for us."

Cooter wiped the grease off a wrench and said, "Well, now the long and short of it is this: Firstly, we've got some kids running around here thinking they are hot stuff in what they 'think' are souped up cars; Secondly, they need to be taken down a notch or two; Thirdly, I think this old boy has still got what it takes to teach them a lesson; and lastly, I miss seeing ya'll drivin' him." Cooter said with a little more emotion than he had planned on showing.

Bo asked, "So what have you got planned?"

Cooter replied, "Tomorrow there will be a good old fashioned overland race. Just for the sake of old times I even have me a car ready to run. Of course, we haven't told Ms. Alma that part yet."

The boys had a good laugh and continued to work on the General Lee until mid morning when they deemed him ready for a trial run.

Cooter reminded, "Now, Bo just take it easy and ..." the rest of his words were cut off as Bo had popped the clutch and pulled out with a mighty roar

00000

Bo had headed the General Lee for wide open fields to put him through the paces to see if additional work needed done before the race. He had run him flat out, did a couple of small jumps and at Luke's insistence even crossed a couple of creeks both by air and by water. He claimed 'that if anything could go wrong it would' that was Murphy's law.

Bo asked, "That guy Murphy? Is he a race car driver?"

Luke replied, "He's got to be. Everyone's always talking about him!"

NARRATOR: "You know, you just can't argue with logic like that!"

"Fellas this is nice and all but if we ain't in Hazzard to help judge that swim suit contest we may not live until tomorrow." Cooter said.

Bo asked as he drove the General Lee back toward town at a respectable speed, "Say Cooter just how did you talk your wife into 'letting' you judge that contest?"

Cooter replied, "That was the easy part. She convinced me to do it then told that she would be right beside us to make sure we were impartial."

About that time a very new foreign made car came up on the left of Bo who was just cruising along. Bo just eased his foot down on the General's accelerator and pulled up a bit when the driver of the other car jumped on the gas to pull just ahead of the General Lee.

Cooter remarked, "See what I'm telling you. They think that car is hot or something."

Bo had had just about enough of the youngsters and geared back to third and left them wondering just what had left them in the dust.

000000000000

Let me know what you think soI'll know if you are interested! Please review. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

This is how the massive event in Nashville, TN 2006 came to be. Well, OK in my world anyway. But of course like fine wine and good shine it didn't happen over night so set back, read, enjoy and review. Suggestions are more than welcome!

NOTE: Kelly Dalton comes to you compliments of Sparkle731. This is her character and I use her with permission. Though 'my' Kelly is inspired by Ms. Sparkle731 there will of course be some difference in her and Luke's past, present and future. For more about Kelly and Luke check out Sparkle731 on I think you'll like them both! I hope I'm close on these songs but if I list a song that was sung in a year before it came out I apologize.

00000000000000000

Chapter 3

In the newer car were brothers, Patrick and Steven, who were pretty new to Hazzard but as typical teenagers they thought they knew everything. Patrick asked, "What was that? It looked like something ancient."

"Man, I don't know. I ain't never seen nothing like that before!" Steven said. "Let's just go get registered for the race and hope nobody seen that!" They boys were wanting to make a name for themselves with their car, but unfortunately the name they were making wasn't good.

00000

Dixie Davenport was at a table just a few feet from the swim suit contest. She had been volunteered to register the cars for the race tomorrow. Of course the first two registered were the General Lee and Cooter's car. Several other drivers who had showed up for the swim suit contest were now signing up for the race. Many of the younger people of Hazzard and surrounding counties who had heard of the Duke boys and their infamous car the General Lee were eager to see if the team could still live up to the reputation they had earned. Though their was still some of the older crowd after hearing that the Duke 'boys' were entering the General Lee longed to just race them one more time.

Dixie recognized the next driver to enter the race, "Dobro Dolin?"

Dobro looked closer at the woman before him after a second look he realized that he had went to school with her, "Dixie Davenport, I haven't seen you in years!"

"That's because I haven't been here in years. You mean you are still racing?" she asked.

Looking a little embarrassed, he answered, "Well, I haven't raced in more years than I'd like to admit. But, with the General Lee being entered, I want just one more shot at those guys." he said looking over at Bo and Luke who were paying very close attention to the contestants before them. "Ah, just don't tell the wife before hand. I'll deal with the fall out after the race."

Dixie laughed, "You sound like a certain ex- Congressman that I know, who mind you helped them get the General Lee ready and who still has a car of his own built just to race them again. Wife? So who did you marry? Anyone I might know?"

Dobro replied, "Betty Jo that runs the diner. She may have been in your class."

Dixie smiled, "Yeah she was. Tell her I said 'Hi' and I'll stop in to see her but won't mention the race."

"I'll do just that." Dobro replied.

"Looks like y'all are gonna have some young competition." she nodded her head toward the young men waiting to register.

Dobro said, "Looks that way. If they give you any trouble just yell I'm sure there are enough of us to shut them up real quick."

Dixie just smiled. She knew if she said anything half way loud that the whole crew was within twenty feet of her and likely spoiling for a fight. "Thanks, now let me get to work or my brother might fire me."

Dobro replied, "Not likely. Later."

The young men were obviously not happy with the wait when they got to the table to register their car. This would be the first 'official' race they had entered.

Dixie was used to the guys who had been racing in the local events for years so she handed the standard entry form to the young man before her.

He looked baffled by the form, but filled it out and handed it back to her.

Dixie looked at the form as he had turned to walk off, "Excuse me. You missed some of the needed information."

The young man replied, "Why do you need all that for a simple race?"

Dixie simply said, "The form must be complete or the car won't be registered."

Grudgingly he took the form and went to complete the additional information.

Dixie saw attitude written all over them. It looked as if Bo, Luke, and the others would be gaining some respect and adjusting some attitudes tomorrow. Dixie couldn't help but laugh.

00000

That evening at the Boar's Nest, Miss Alma hadn't planned on any entertainment. However, with last night going so well, she had talked to David. She had asked if he and his band would mind playing again tonight. He had been more than happy to play again as he'd had a great time the night before. So instead of breaking down the equipment, it was left set up.

Bo was luckier than Luke, though no 'skeletons' had showed up yet, there was enough old acquaintances to keep him from being lonely. He was having a great time dancing with several old girlfriends to the music from the jukebox.

NARRATOR: By nine o'clock there were more old faces in the place than you could shake a stick at. And wouldn't ya know it those two strangers are back again!

Miss Alma stepped on the stage and took the mic as someone unplugged the jukebox when that song ended, "Well, now it looks like this little get together is coming along just fine. Are you all having a good time?"

The crowd replied with cheerful acknowledgments and applause.

"Great! Now, we've had several events today and I want to thank everyone for their participation. I'm really glad to see so many new faces, to me, here this weekend. If you are just getting here let me see if I can bring you up to speed on things. Last night we had a local band that I'm sure many may remember Mr. David Rose. I have been told by many of you nice people that you went to school with him, played or sang in bands with him before. If you missed it last night, the good news is they will be back tonight."

The crowd replied with cheerful acknowledgments and applause.

Alma continued, "And if you haven't heard, we are going to have a car show for anybody who wants to enter a vehicle right here in the morning. You must be signed in by 9am. Then, I'm sure several of the cars entered in the car show will be moving to the next event around noon which is, I'm told, a 'good old fashioned overland race'. Now, folks I'm not from around here so I'll be the first to tell you I'll be there to see just what a 'good old fashioned overland race' is. I understand we have several entries in that event so it should be interesting even if you don't have a car entered. So now I'm going to turn this over to David and his band. I hope he can get as much co-operation tonight from the audience as he did last night. David."

David took the mic from her, "Ok, before we get started here, I want to tell you something you might not know. Miss Alma there has been going around giving her husband, Cooter, all the credit for this reunion, but I have it from a confidential source that she has been the back bone of this entire get together. So when you see her tell her how much fun you're having and maybe we can start doing this every year like we used to do."

Again, the crowd replied with cheerful acknowledgments and applause.

David continued, "Well, being that we're about to have us a 'good old fashioned overland race' I think I'll start this evening out with a song that could have been old Luke's theme song back in high school. Ya, see Bo back there may be running the NASCAR circuit but he had a couple good teachers in Luke and his dear departed Uncle Jesse. To the Dukes!"

David and the band went into "Hot Rod Lincoln". After which David asked, "Hey Bo, Luke how about giving me a little help here?"

After a few minutes of discussion the three went into "Carryin' on Like We Did Before":

Carrying on like we did before! Ten in the tank, four on the floor.  
V8's screamin we're back for more, carryin on like we did before.  
Didn't we raise us a ruckus?  
Didn't we kick up our heels?  
Sheriff Rosco cussed us;  
Said we were hell on wheels!  
Didn't we burn up the backroads,  
Didn't we have us some fun?  
Hey I got a great idea,  
(what?)  
What do you say we make one more run?  
Carryin' on like did before,  
Ten in the tank, four on the floor.  
V8's screamin we're back for more!  
Carryin on like we did before!

V8's screamin we're back for more!  
Carryin on like we did before!

After which David's band went right into George Jone's 'White Lightening' with Luke singing the lead. He had motioned for Dixie who had helped out by backing him up.

"Thanks guys." David said as he gave them the 'out' they were looking for. After which he asked, "Kelly are you up to a couple of songs?'

Kelly Dawson, who had tried to pump Daisy for information about Luke and Dixie all evening, smiled and walked up to the stage where David helped her up.

They began 'Lorrie Morgan's - Out Of Your Shoes Tonight'.

Luke recognized the song and stopped Dixie at the dance floor before reaching the table. He knew the song from the first few bars of the introduction. The next song, another Lorrie Morgan song stopped him in his tracks, 'Five Minutes'. Luke knew that Kelly would be finishing her set with David and his band soon. He took the lyrics of the song to heart. She had always said what she was feeling with the songs she chose. He had five minutes to figure out what he wanted. To tell her what she needed to hear, to show her he was really sincere, and to change her mind. She certainly had his attention. He knew they used to set the nights on fire, now everyday was the same, she was giving him five minutes to kindle the flame. He knew that wasn't much time to change her mind and that it would take a miracle to change her mind. He could start with 'please don't leave me' and end with 'I love you' and if he only kissed her the way her used to do he could see a miracle coming through.

As the song continued, Dixie felt Luke begin to tense up. She leaned in close to his ear, "What's wrong?"

Luke looked her in the eye, "I may not have been being completely honest with you or myself for that matter." He paused. "I guess my silence has been the non truth here. Honey, I brought you here and I want very much to take you home tonight, but I need to go talk to someone. The someone is the girl you were able to help me get over all those years ago. Believe me, I've been over her, but I need to let her know that." Luke paused again. He knew Dixie had not made the connection between him and Kelly. He said as almost a whisper, "I need to talk to Kelly."

000000000000

Let me know what you think soI'll know if you are interested! Please review. Finally I can post! Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

This is how the massive event in Nashville, TN 2006 came to be. Well, OK in my world anyway. But of course like fine wine and good shine it didn't happen over night so set back, read, enjoy and review. Suggestions are more than welcome!

NOTE: Kelly Dalton comes to you compliments of Sparkle731. This is her character and I use her with permission. Though 'my' Kelly is inspired by Ms. Sparkle731 there will of course be some difference in her and Luke's past, present and future. For more about Kelly and Luke check out Sparkle731 on I think you'll like them both! I hope I'm close on these songs but if I list a song that was sung in a year before it came out I apologize.

Thanks for the reviews. Let's see if this is enough 'trouble' for Bo! Of course it's Hazzard and you never know who might show up!

00000000000000000

Chapter 4

Dixie looked at him only mildly surprised that she hadn't figured out that Kelly was Luke's old girlfriend. She replied, "Luke I understand. Go talk to her. Just remember you are taking me home tonight."

"I couldn't forget. Thanks." Luke leaned in and kissed Dixie very passionately as the song ended. He walked toward the back room of the Boar's Nest.

Dixie returned to the table where Bo, Cooter, Alma, and Daisy were currently setting.

Bo being Bo had to stick his foot right in his mouth. "Where did Luke get off to?"

Dixie knew where and why Luke had gone, but felt just a bit uncomfortable sharing it with half of Hazzard County. "He said he'd be back in a bit." She said dodging the question.

Bo immediately knew that he opened a can of worms and decided to change the topic of discussion before they escaped the can, "So how many cars are entered in the race for tomorrow?"

Dixie stopped a waitress walking by and ordered a beer before replying to Bo's question, "There was an even dozen when I turned the paper into Cooter but they can enter right up until time for the race."

Bo took a long drink of beer as he recognized the man who had just walked into the bar, Buzz. Buzz had owned the 'Double Zero' the only car to ever beat the General Lee in an over land race. Bo got up from the table, "Excuse me y'all."

Daisy was the only other person at the table to recognize Buzz after she saw where Bo had went. "Ut- Oh, Cooter that's Buzz and Luke isn't around to keep Bo from doing something he'll regret."

"I'm on it Miss Daisy." He said as he got up form the table and walked over to where Bo and Buzz were.

Daisy quickly explained to Dixie and Alma that Buzz and the 'Double Zero' had been the only one to ever beat the General Lee in an overland race. There had been bad blood between Buzz and Bo even before he had beat the General and it didn't look as if things had improved.

Miss Alma asked, "What can we do?"

Daisy replied, "Sugar, Bo can handle Buzz. I just hope Cooter can get a leash on Bo before that happens."

00000

In the back room of the Boar's Nest Luke waited until Kelly came off stage with David. He knew if she were leaving like her song had indicated that she'd likely leave through the back.

Kelly opened the door to the back room and was surprised to see Luke waiting for her. "Luke?"

"Yeah," He said began, "I, ah, got your message."

"Message?" she asked.

Luke explained, "The song. I know who it was directed at."

"Oh, yeah, I guess it kind of was directed your way. Sorry." Kelly said a little embarrassed.

Luke took a deep breath and let it out, "There's no need to be sorry. Maybe I should be though."

Kelly looked surprised, "You. Sorry for what?"

Luke said, "Well, when you walked in you really surprised me to say the least. After the way you left I thought I'd be the last person you'd come to see." He held up his hand for her to let him finish, "I guess I kinda let you feel like we could start over or at least talk about the past, then I got up to go get us a beer and, well, ... Ok, ... so I'm a dog. ... I always have been, but at least I could have let you know what was up and where you stood."

Kelly began, "Oh, I think you've made that crystal clear. ... But, the reason I came back wasn't to start anything with you," she lied, "but to explain why I left like I did all those years ago. Luke I won't lie and say I haven't wondered or thought about what could have been and yeah I guess that I sometimes hoped that maybe you thought of me from time to time too. But, the reason I left without a trace was that my father had beat me once to many times. When I came home that night he knew we had 'been together', he threatened to kill you and he beat me something terrible. I fought my way out of the house hoping that if I left he might leave you alone. It was a couple of years later that I finally got some back issues of the Hazzard Times. Only then did I see where he had killed my mother, then himself and that everyone thought I was dead also."

Luke reached out and took Kelly in his arms, "Honey you will never know how many places I've searched hoping not to find your body, yet, wanting you to rest in peace should the worse have happened."

"I'm sorry to have put you and the others through all that but I was so scared he'd kill you or me that I had to leave and not let anyone know where I was." Kelly explained. "After I found out he had killed my mother and then himself, by that time I was doing some writing for a few people and couldn't leave. I took this time to come back here while I decide if I want the recording contract that I've been offered. I really like writing but I don't know if I'd like being on the road and all that."

Luke stated frankly, "I always told you that you could make it big if that's what you wanted."

"I know, but I'm not so sure it's what I want. I like being home every night. I can have that and still make a living writing for others who like that kind of life." she explained.

Luke nodded, "Yeah, I see your point there. Kell, it's been really good to see you again and I wish things could have been different back then. You know at the time I would have fought with everything in me to have been with you and it took a long time to get over you..."

Kelly struggled to get the words out that she knew she had to say, "But you did get over me?"

"Yes, Kell, I did. I am so glad that you are OK and are making a good life for youself, but the lady that helped me get over you walked in here last night. Now don't get me wrong. There have been others, many others and I'm not proud of that, tonight. Cooter Davenport's sister, Dixie, may just be the one person to be able to settle me down, some." Luke said with a bit of a grin.

"Some?" Kelly asked.

Luke replied, "Some. Now you don't think Jesse Duke didn't know his nephews do ya? He always said the chances of us getting married and raising a family rated right up there with hogs producing beef."

"I see your point." Kelly said as she smiled weakly, then asked, "Luke? Hold me? Just once more?"

Reaching out to take her into his strong arms, Luke replied, "My pleasure, Kell. My pleasure." He stood holding her for several minutes as he felt the warm tears on his blue plaid shirt. "Don't leave Hazzard on my account. Everyone is so glad to see you and know you are Ok."

Breaking the bond between them Kelly stepped back, "I'll think about it, but I just don't know if I can see you with someone else."

00000

Bo Duke had walked up to Buzz, "Say, Buzz, what brings you here?"

Buzz replied, "I heard you were entering that tin can of yours and I thought I'd bring the 'Double Zero' out and show these nice folks what a real car can do."

Bo replied with just a bit of added volume, 'The General Lee' is up to the challenge, you can believe that!"

Cooter had reached Bo's side, "Bo. Come on now you two can settle this on the track. Everyone is here to have a good time."

Bo grinned an evil grin, "You're right Cooter. See you and the 'Double Zero' on the track tomorrow Buzz. I'll be sure to tell the 'General Lee' you'll be there."

"You do just that, Duke." Buzz said as he headed to the bar for a beer.

00000

Bo had taken his seat when Luke arrived back at the table. Seeing that his cousin was a bit annoyed, he asked, as he reached for Dixie's beer, "What did I miss?"

Bo replied, "Nothing but Buzz shooting off his mouth."

Luke shook his head, "Guy gets lucky once and thinks he can take the General any time?"

Bo repleid, "Yeah."

"I suppose he hasn't told anyone that we'd been ran hard for several hours by Sheriff Little before he managed to beat us on account of a blown radiator hose." Luke stated loud enough for most of the bars customers to hear.

Bo said, "Of course not. Nor did he tell them it took years to beat the General Lee."

Dixie wrapped her arm around Luke's, "Well, the General's got all knew hoses thanks to a brother of mine and I just don't see a repeat of Buzz's victory, so why don't we all just have a good time? You two can teach them all some manners tomorrow on the track."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Luke agreed as he motioned for the waitress to bring them all another beer.

000000000000

Let me know what you think soI'll know if you are interested! Please review. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Several songs and a few beers later, David once again talked Luke into singing something. He had taken Dixie with him. They choose, 'Tanya Tucker's - Two Sparrows In A Hurricane'. The Boar's Nest crowd loved the strong sincere voices of the duet. Luke and David had already picked the band next song. As he helped Dixie from the stage the band began to play, 'Tanya Tucker's - San Antonio Stroll'.

No one had noticed the two women who had entered the crowded bar during the duet. The one's eyes turned almost as red as her hair as she saw the 'sparks' that were flying between Luke and the other female as they sang the duet. She quickly regained herself, ordered a beer and stood sipping it near the bar as all the seats were taken. She watched the entire show of Luke helping the woman down as they began to dance to next song, 'San Antonio Stroll'.

The other female said, "You couldn't have expected him to wait on you. Could you? You promised to be back to take that trophy fair and square years ago."

00000000000000

Sorry for the shortness of this but I thought I'd leave it here for you to wonder a bit and while you're at it please review! Thanks and I promise the next will be longer.


	6. Chapter 6

Amy replied, "Yeah, I guest you are right. He--, he wasn't a saint when we were here. Why should I expect him to be while I was gone?" She finished her beer much to quickly and ordered a second.

Frankie only observed the scene and knew tonight may not be good.

When the song ended the band went into Waylon Jennings' Ladies Love Outlaws. Dixie and Luke started toward the table in the back. Luke stopped, "I think I'll go get us a cold beer. In all this the waitress will never see us back there."

Dixie had never been one to 'hang all over Luke in a crowd' and replied, "Okay."

The crowd around the bar was shoulder to shoulder as Luke found an opening to order a couple of beers.

Frankie held her breath as she watched the scene play out.

Finishing her second beer, Amy walked over, tapped Luke on the shoulder and asked, "So, you driving tomorrow?"

Luke knew the voice without turning. It had haunted him for years. He had heard it every night for a year telling him that she'd return the next year and win the trophy that still set on the mantle, fair and square. When she had not showed for the race the next year, Luke was more than devastated. He knew he'd been hard to live with for quite some time after the race. This had happened each year afterwards as the annual race approached and was run without so much as a call from the feisty red head. Her ex-boyfriend had knocked Cooter out and took his car before the race. The race was nearing its end when Luke found out the driver of the car was Turk not Cooter. He had passed Luke and was attempting to take Amy out of the race. Luke sacrificed the win in order to protect the first girl to ever enter a race in Hazzard. After getting Turk out of the way he and the General Lee proceeded to the finish line with Luke just inches behind Amy. Bo had accused him of 'letting' her win. Luke had not known that Bo and Frankie had bet, title for title who'd win. Though she may never know if Luke 'let' her win Amy had been a good sport. She not only didn't take the General Lee, but also gave Luke the trophy and told him she'd be back next year to win it fair and square. Even Luke didn't know for sure if the General Lee could have beaten Lucifer that day, or if his foot had been just a bit light on the pedal. He had worried about the girl racing but was proud that she wouldn't quit and was secretly proud of her for winning the race. Luke replied as he turned, "Nah, Bo's driving. So I guess we'll **finally** see which car is the best, huh?"

Amy heard the pain in Luke's response. She tilted her head to indicate Dixie, " I guess we will. Looks like I should have come back years ago?"

Luke looked her in the eyes with his blue eyes and said, "Yeah, you should have. ... I'm going back over there to someone else who breaks her promises. She promised never to return to Hazzard, but SHE did. ... Have a safe race Amy."

Luke couldn't have hurt her more if he'd slapped her. She knew she deserved it, but had hoped things would be different and that Luke may be ready to settle down to one woman after all these years. Now it appeared if he was ready to settle for one woman it wouldn't be with her. She kicked herself for all the years she had felled to return to Hazzard. She ordered another beer and hoped to talk to Daisy and figure out just what Luke had going and how long it had been going on. She wasn't ready to throw in the towel just yet.

00000

At the table, Dobro and Brodie had joined Cooter, Bo, Daisy, Dixie, Ms. Alma and several others where the others were enjoying telling old stories from their past for Ms. Alma. Dixie and Bo both thought Luke had suddenly gotten quieter, but attributed it to listening to the stories that he finally joined in telling until David tried to get any of them to sing something. One thing could be said for the leader of the band, David was persistent.

With the way the night had began Dixie felt the need to put some people in line and set a few girls straight. She went up to the stage where David helped her up. After a minute to get set up she began singing Tammy Wynette's - Stand By Your Man to Luke like no one else was in the room.

David announced after her song, "Ok, folks this is last call. Now can I get someone else to finish this up for us so we can all get home and get ready for the car show and race tomorrow? Luke went up where he returned Dixie's sentiment with Charlie Pride's - Behind Closed Doors.

My baby makes me proud  
Lord, don't she make me proud  
She never makes a scene  
By hanging all over me in a crowd  
'Cause people like to talk  
Lord, don't they love to talk  
But when they turn out the lights  
I know she'll be leaving with me

And when we get behind closed doors  
Then she lets her hair hang down  
And she makes me glad that I'm a man  
Oh, no-one knows what goes on behind closed doors

My baby makes me smile  
Lord, don't she make me smile  
She's never far away  
Or too tired to say: "I want you"  
She's always a lady, just like a lady should be  
But when they turn out the lights  
She's still a baby to me

Dixie did have her hair pulled up and when the last chorus was began a spotlight found her where she promptly let her hair hang down.

'Cause when we get behind closed doors  
Then she lets her hair hang down  
And she makes me glad that I'm a man  
Oh, no-one knows what goes on behind closed doors  
Behind closed doors

The remaining crowd loved it. They all began finishing their beers as David and his band began packing up the equipment. Luke and Dixie also pitched in as the two gentlemen from the back of the room approached the group.

NARRATOR: "Now maybe we'll see what those two are up to!"

00000000000000

I hope y'all are up for this and the race tomorrow!Let me know by reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, here's the nest chapter and for all you Bo fans it seems he's getting his own attention!

00000000000000

The first began "You all were really great up there."

"Thanks." Luke said not thinking much about the man's comment, as he was rolling up equipment cables.

The second man was fishing out some business cards as he said, "Do you all sing anywhere else?"

Luke replied, "David and his band play a few little places like this."

The second man handed David, Luke and Dixie a card with the name of a small recording studio on it. "I'm Earl White and that's my brother Jim."

Luke had silently been made the spokesman of the group, "I'm Luke Duke. This is David Rose and my friend Dixie Davenport."

"Mr. Duke are you all playing any more this weekend?" Jim White asked.

"No. We hadn't actually planned to sing at all but David here twisted our arms." Luke explained.

Earl White replied, "Well, be glad he did. I know I'm very glad he did."

Jim saw the excitement in Earl's eyes, but interrupted. He thought the slow approach would be better on this young man. "I see that there will be music at tomorrow's events. Could we possibly talk you into singing there tomorrow?"

Luke shook his head, "No, Sir, I'm sorry, but I have a car to get ready for a car show and race so I'll be busy all day."

Jim and Earl White couldn't believe their ears. They were on the verge of making these people big, really big and this guy was worried about a car race. Jim looked at the young lady, "Well, Miss would you be interested in singing tomorrow?"

"My brother and his wife are behind this reunion and I'm sure they will have me doing a million things tomorrow besides helping get a couple of cars ready." Dixie replied.

Jim asked, "Do any of you write songs?"

Luke replied, "Dixie wrote the song about our car that we did last night. We've all made up songs since we were kids.

Earl replied, "Great. Great. If you ever decide you want someone to listen to those songs give us a call. I'd really like to get you all in the studio and lay down a demo tape."

"Mr. White I appreciate the offer, but I have a job that's pretty demanding especially in fire season which is right around the corner." Luke looked at Dixie to answer for herself.

"I'll give it some thought about my songs but really they aren't that good. I also have a full time job and live no where near your studio, but thanks." Dixie said.

Luke had another thought, "I do know someone who may very well be interested. Have you talked to Kelly Dalton? She sang some both nights here."

Jim asked, "That would be the other young woman who sang with you?"

"Yeah." Luke replied.

Jim and Earl had been impressed by Kelly also but had really been interested in these two. The way they sang together made you think if something wasn't going on between these two their should have been with all the sparks flying between them as they sang. Jim replied, "Yes, I had hoped to talk to her, but she seems to hav slipped out."

Luke replied, "I think she will be around tomorrow if y'all are gonna be here?

"Oh, we are going to be here." Earl answered, "Y'all keep our cards and give our offer some thought I really think you both have a lot of potential."

"Thanks, we will." Luke said. With all the band equipment packed Luke and Dixie were returning to their table when they saw a strange sight. Firstly, they noticed Cooter standing by the table with a funny grin on his face. He looked toward Bo and shrugged his shoulders unknowingly in answer to Luke's silent question. He then noticed that there was a crowd of about ten people standing around Bo who was shaking their hands and signing his name on anything from magazines to bar napkins for them. Reaching Cooter, Luke asked, "What, ... is ... going on?"

"Well, Buddy row, it looks like thanks to Dixie and Kelly's comments about our latest NASCAR winner being here. That several people wanted to meet 'him'." Cooter explained. "Wouldn't ole Boss Hogg get a kick out of this!"

"Think of all the money he'd be loosing," Luke laughed, "But, ya know it's gonna be hard living with him after this!"

00000

On the way home the last song that Luke had sang had stuck in Dixie's head and she would have liked nothing better than to have gotten Luke 'behind a closed door'. As Luke pulled into the Duke drive way Dixie felt him tense and heard him groan just a bit.

Luke sighed, "I just can't get a break here! What did I ever do to deserve a night like this?" Pictures of his youth flashed through his head in answer to his question, "Ok maybe that wasn't the best question to have asked.

Dixie almost laughed at his distress but she also knew him well enough to know what ever brought this on may not be funny. "What is it, Luke?"

He held up a hand to silence her as he got out of his truck, walked around and helped Dixie down. Luke lead her around the back of his pick up and dropped the tailgate where he leaned up against it. He now pointed toward another pick up parked near the barn. It was hooked to a car carrier and on the car carrier was a tarped car. Luke had know doubt who the car was or who its owner was and where she was staying tonight. "Dixie you know that when we were together, I loved you enough to marry you, but your father saw fit that it not happen. In all these years and all the girls I've been around, there were only a few women who ever made me even consider getting serious. Honey, it seems like tonight is a night for ghosts and skeletons. It appears one of the women has talked Daisy into inviting her to stay here," he paused, "Which I guess really shouldn't surprise me as this is where she stayed the last time she was here. Only this time she did have the decency to park where I'd see it before I went storming into my bedroom to find her in my bed and her mechanic in Bo's."

Dixie knew there was probably more to the story but would let it slide for now. She wrapped her arms around Luke's neck, "Ya know, it looks like everyone in the house is asleep and I'd sure hate to wake them up."

Luke saw the demons dancing in Dixie's eyes. He'd let her finish this idea. It was sounding pretty good to him so far.

"Maybe we'd better bed down in the barn. As I recall the hayloft can be mighty comfortable on a hot night like tonight." she smiled impishly.

Luke tugged at his collar. It sure was hot tonight and unless he missed his guess it was going to get a lot hotter, at least in the hayloft. He just hoped that Bo didn't have the same idea, as he still wasn't home yet. "Oh, I'd say I can fix us up a real nice spot in no time at all."

Taking his hand, Dixie replied, "Lead on!"

He did. Maybe he was getting that 'break' after all.

00000

Bo on the other hand had met up with the last girl wanting his autograph. After talking for awhile they decided to drive down to the lake.

00000

Daisy could still be a 'mother hen' and right now that's what she felt like. She had not heard either Bo or Luke come in yet and it was getting really late. Of course Dixie who was sharing her room hadn't came in yet either, so there was at least a little hope that the 'boys' weren't into too much trouble. After the last incident when Amy and Frankie had stayed here, they took no chance with the note on the bathroom mirror. They had taped a large note on the boys bedroom door which read, "STOP! Sleeping bags are in the living room." Daisy finally drifted off to sleep still wondering where those two were and how Uncle Jesse had put up with them for so long. Then the thought hit her as she gave into sleep that Uncle Jesse had not just put up with all of their wild ways but for the most part encouraged them.

00000000000000

I hope y'all are up for this and the race tomorrow!Let me know by reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

Ms. Alma was at the Boar's Nest bright and early to register the cars for the car show. There were collectors from several counties and even a couple of states coming in with both 'classic' and 'antique' cars. She wasn't surprised to see the Duke boys show up and register the General Lee. Ms. Alma was pretty good at knowing just where to register the entries of the car show being a 1969 she entered the General with the classic cars. The boys were putting the finishing touches on the spotless car while waiting for everyone to get registered.

Cooter came up the the table where Ms. Alma was registering the cars. "How's it going?"

She replied, "We've had a lot more cars than I expected. Those car clubs I contacted have brought in a lot of great cars and I hear more are on the way."

He asked, "Want another one?"

"Sure who's is it?" she asked.

He surprised his wife when he replied, "Mine."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I told you I had a fixer upper I'd been working on." he said with a bit of a smile.

Alma replied, "Cooter Davenport what are you up to?"

"Just trying to get an old car entered into a car show." he replied innocently.

"Uh-huh. Old car I bet." she had to smile at him.

He filled out the registration form and said simply, "Figure out where you want it. I'll be right back with it."

Needless to say Ms. Alma was a bit surprised to see the Candie Apple Red 1972 Plymouth Road Runner pulled up but what really took her by surprise was the large snow white number eighty eight on the doors. The only thing she could say was, "Surely you are NOT going to race that?"

"I didn't do all that work just to 'show' it. Besides, I gotta race them once more." he said with the excitement of a child.

Alma smiled, "Cooter Davenport what am I gonna do with you? I signed you in with the classic cars, but park near the General Lee. If I get anymore racing cars I just might have to make another division."

Cooter replied with a grin, "You got it." He looked behind him to see Amy Creavy walking up, "Honey you better plan on that other division!"

Sure enough Amy registered Lucifer for the car show and race, also. Lucifer was a Black 1967 Ford Mustang with the red number thirteen on both doors and a devil with a pitched fork on each quarter panel.

Next was Buzz who registered the double zero, a Blue 1967 Ford Mustang with red, orange and yellow fire flames starting at the front grille and going up the hood.

Dobro Dolin was about to get himself in a world of trouble as he pulled up to register his Red 1975 Ford Gran Torino with a white number seventy five out lined in black to show against the snow white stripe that started just above the front marker light, widened as it went back to the quarter panel, then up behind the side window, over the top to continue down and to the other front marker light.

Luke nudged Bo, "Look coming here. Dobro that's not the same car I sold ya is it?"

Dobro smiled widely, "Well, mostly. I've replaced a few parts and given it a couple paint jobs since then."

"Dobro Dolin. What are you doing?" a voice from behind asked.

Ms. Alma couldn't get over them all entering the race cars in the car show. It was time to close the registration so the judges could begin checking out the cars.

000000000000000

Here's the site after many questions and some searches that I found a table to show where the cars should fit. I have been to several car shows. The table at the bottom of the page is about what they do here.

Ok it won't let me put the web address on here but it's en (dot) wikipedia (dot) org / wiki / Antique (Underscore) car

I promise they are getting set to race soon! Please review


	9. Chapter 9

Ok here is the chapter with the car show and race! It looks to be quiet lengthy so I expect some reviews! Thanks – see I do work cheap! LOL

000000000000000000

It was nearing eleven o'clock when the much newer car of Steven and Patrick pulled into the Boar's Nest seeing the car show and particularly all the race cars. Dixie happened to be standing at the table with the registration banner on it.

Steven asked, "I want to register my car."

"Sorry, but the judging is almost over. You had to be here by nine." Dixie said.

Steven said smartly, "Well, the others got registered."

Dixie was holding her temper, "Yes, but they were here and registered by nine this morning.

Patrick persisted while getting a bit loud, "It not like you couldn't just us sign up!"

Before Dixie could reply, "Luke had stepped in behind her, "Do 'we' have a problem gentlemen?"

Before the younger men could find an answer, Dixie took Luke's hand, "No, I was just explaining that the judging is just about over. As a matter of fact I think they will be needing you over at your car. Come on." As they walked away, Dixie said, "I sure hope Bo and you teach those guys a lesson. They need taken down a notch or two."

"I already had that in mind until I 'let' you stop me." Luke said.

"On the track Darlin', on the track ... where its legal." she wisely suggested.

Luke leaned up against the General's hood and pulled Dixie closer for a kiss, "Ok. On the track."

000000

David's band was still playing on the temporary outside stage. Being Sunday morning they had done mostly Gospel songs. The Hazzard Fire Department had set up a hot dog stand to raise money for the department and since the Boar's Nest wouldn't open until after the race no one complained. Jim and Earl were at the Boar's Nest were making their rounds around the cars and taking in all the action.

Shortly after eleven Cooter stepped up on the stage, "Ok folks. We're running a little behind here but I think we can still get the race started at least close to noon. Now, before we announce the winners of the car show there's a couple things I need to say. First, I don't know who has won what. The judges were made up of several members of the car clubs represented here and they don't know who owns what. Secondly, though my wife and I set this up I had nothing to do with picking the judges. Thirdly, Ms. Alma and the judges tell me they had to come up with a total different division once all our racers decided to enter the show so this should be interesting. Now, I'll turn it over to Mr. Johnson of the Richmond Car Club way up in Virginia.

Mr. Johnson started announcing the winners of the trophies for all the divisions then said, "As Mr. Davenport ..." he paused, "Excuse me I've been corrected. As Cooter told you all we had to make a different division for the racers. First, it was a tough decision as all the cars were absolutely great and since they were all so great we'd like to give each a trophy just for participating. I understand their has always been a rather strong rivalry with this group so we weren't told who owns which car. The first place winner for the division goes to the number eighty-eight car. The second place goes to the double zero and the third place to the number thirteen. I have one more trophy to give to the most memorable car of the show. Would the owners of the General Lee come up and get your trophy."

After all the trophies were picked up, Cooter once again took the mic, "Ok we're going to give everyone a few minutes to get these cars back a good safe distance before we start lining up for the race. Miss Daisy Duke is holding the numbers to determine the starting positions so please see Daisy to draw your position. Now, I've got to go get ready myself."

000000

In a short while the car show cars were moved and the race cars were lined up according to the starting positions. Ms. Alma took the mic, "Gentlemen, please shut off your engines. Rev. Brown is going to say a few words before we begin."

Rev. Brown began, "I see why my church was so empty this morning. When I heard this race was being ran on Sunday I knew it would be like that, but I was pleased when Ms. Alma asked me to come over after services and say a few words. If you'll bow your heads we'll begin.

After Rev. Brown had said a short prayer asking to keep all the drivers safe, the Pledge of Allegiance to the Flag was said and the race was ready to begin.

00000

On the inside of the starting row was none other than the # 13 of Amy Creavy. Outside would be one or the many new faces to Hazzard's races in the # 33 car. Second row inside was Buzz in the #00. Outside was another new face in the #32 car. Third row inside was another new face in the #30 car. Outside would be the # 55 of Steven and Patrick for this race Patrick would be the driver. Fourth row inside was the # 88 of Cooter Davenport. Outside was the # 75 of Dobro Dolin. Fifth row inside was another new face in the #36 car and beside him was yet another new driver in the the # 38. In the sixth row would be two more new faces on the inside would be the #35 and outside the # 34. In the Seventh and final row would be Bo and Luke in the # 01, the General Lee with Bo driving. On the outside would be Cletus in his Hazzard County cruiser which was running the # 50 on it back door behind the Hazzard County emblem.

"Bo how did ya manage to draw the 13th place of a 14 car race? I told you not to be in such a hurry to draw." Luke fussed. "Now you see all these new drivers. Most of them are young and won't have a clue as to how to run a race like this. Give them some space to make their mistakes but remember you've got Amy and Buzz right up front."

Bo replied, "Luke I just won the Platinum 400 at Dover, DE. I do know **something** about racing."

Luke smiled as he said, "That was with professional race car drivers, **NOT **this bunch who'd like **nothing** more than to be able to say they beat a NASCAR winner. Besides you won by less than one and a half seconds! Tony Stewart sneezed or something on that last lap."

Bo looked almost hurt for a minute before he saw that Luke was teasing him, "A win in NASCAR is still a win, it was by 1.215 seconds and Tony ran out of gas in turn three." He tossed Luke his fire suit and helmet as he pulled on the same fire suit he'd always used to race the General Lee. He would also be using his old helmet, not the high dollar one he used on the NASCAR circuit. He only used the fancy equipment running NASCAR because he had to.

The drivers and the cars were ready. Sheriff Rosco who was setting this race out would be the starter. He fired his pearl handled Colt 38 into the air and the drivers took off. Amy Creavy was an experienced racer and knew that Buzz in the # 00 would swing wide and attempt to pass her when the race began. As she floored Lucifer, # 13, she took him as far left as she could.

Buzz was confident that he could get by the girl. He swung wide only to have to let off the gas and even tap his brakes as Amy cut him off.

The # 30 car was an eager beaver and floored his car only to see Buzz slowing quickly. He had nowhere to go so he did the only thing he could do. Stop!

Cooter was behind him in the #88 car when he STOPPED! Cooter had been gaining speed when the car in front of him STOPPED! Cooter is still to this day not sure how he managed to get around the # 30 car but he did and vowed to find that guy after the race.

The # 36 car saw the #30 car stopped. He looked left, right and behind him for an opening, any opening and found nothing as he plowed into the back of the #30 car.

In the # 35 car was a determined young man of about eighteen. He was determined to show these has beens a thing or two. He was watching the #36's bumper and hanging on to it for dear life when he saw the #36 come to a stop. Having no time to react he plowed into the # 36 taking out all three cars.

Bo swung wide and gave the General Lee fuel, but didn't quiet floor it. He knew Luke was right there were far too many new drivers in this race and at anytime he may have to pull up short to keep from hitting them if they panicked. Luke was watching the other cars, when he saw the #36 come to a stop he said above the car noises, "Right Bo, right, you're clear, now gun it." Bo did.

On the outer row this hadn't gotten off to a much better start. The # 33 was afraid of jumping the start and didn't immediately hit the gas.

While the # 32 car did immediately hit the gas. Luckily for the # 32 Amy had turned to the left which gave him room to come around the # 33.

The # 55 car of Patrick and Steven were behind the #33. As Cooter had moved around the # 30 he ended up beside the # 55 who was now blocked #33 in a place where they couldn't get around it.

Dobro in the # 75 moved up but couldn't get around anyone. He was now beside the General Lee.

The remaining cars behind Dobro moved in behind him but couldn't pass. He was followed by two new drivers in the # 38 and # 34 followed by Cletus in the #50.

Amy who was leading saw the race course go cross country through a grassy field. The course was still wide enough for two cars but she soon found the 'hazard'. Parts of this field had natural springs running through it and stayed muddy all year long.

NARRATOR: "So that's what the Hazzard Volunteer Fire Department spent the morning doing. They were hauling in additional water to further complicate matters."

Amy felt Lucifer pulling to the left, she counter steered. She had to continue to counter steer from side to side until she hit the dry ground.

Buzz was right behind her having his own steering problems, but also made it through to the dry grass.

The # 32 still some what beside them had never raced through mud and though he saw what was happening the the # 13 and the # 00. He hit the mud and skidded into a tree just off the course.

To the observers it looked as if the #33 had gotten into his ruts and followed the # 32 until the #33 rested against his back bumper.

Cooter was behind Buzz and tried to give th kids in the # 55 car as much room as he could hoping to avoid being hit by them if they lost control. Cooter breathed a sigh of relief to hit solid ground just ahead of the # 55.

Luke spotted the muddy conditions and advised, "Mud!"

"I got it!" Bo replied.

Dobro saw the mud at the same time. He and Bo virtually may child's play of the muddy field both reaching the dry ground with Bo just in front of Dobro.

The # 38 was beside the # 34 as they entered the mud. Both weaved when somebody should have wobbled they slammed into each other hard enough to end up sliding into the dried creek bank on the side of the field.

Cletus in the # 50 car some how managed to get through the muddy field but he was slowed quiet a bit with having to dodge the disabled cars and make it through the mud.

The course circled in the dry area of the field and came back by the Boar's Nest. As they passed Dixie keyed the CB, "You're in fifth!" From thirteen to fifth in that amount of time wasn't bad.

Amy started through a series of tight 'S' curves she took the second turn a bit wide allowing Buzz to get by her, followed by Cooter. Patrick took the turns a bit loose and Bo was easily able to get around him who was followed by Dobro and Cletus.

Buzz was more than a little shocked as he saw the course head into the Hazzard junkyard. Once in the junkyard their were plenty of obstacles to keep you busy. He misjudged a turn and Amy took back the lead.

Behind them Cooter and Bo were 'home'. Even though Bo hadn't been through here in several years he still knew the place well enough to have driven it blindfolded.

Dobro also knew the junkyard as he and the boys had 'played' there often in their cars though the years. He was able to almost pass the #55 but was cut off. Cletus on the other hand managed to hit a stack of cars bring it down in front of him to block his path. "Ding danged it! I always loose them in here!" he fumed.

Coming back on to the road Bo was able to get the General Lee out in front of Cooter and was now knocking on Buzz's back door, loudly!

Amy looked up ahead to see the course head toward a small jump. She sped Lucifer up and jumped him like a pro. Followed closely by Buzz, Bo and Cooter who were all used to this kind of driving and racing.

Next was Patrick, the know it all young man with a severe case of attitude in the newer car that was straight off the car lot. It's suspension wasn't set up for anything like this. Steven said, "Don't do it!" Patrick quickly exclaimed those old clunkers made it!" Steven replied even as he felt Patrick gaining speed, "I'm telling you! Don't do it! Patrick declared, "If they can do it I can!" He took the jump. It looked good from Dobro's view point until it landed. The struts collapsed and set the car vertically down on its wheels. Luke saw what happened and radioed Dobro, "Dobro he didn't make it far. Hit it hard, you'll go right over him!"

Dobro hit the jump with a little more speed than normal and flew across the # 55 car of the young boys. Both boys jumped as they heard Dobro's car jump. They just knew it was going to land on them. When it went over them Steven said, "I told you not to do it!"

Patrick replied, "Never mind that did you see **THAT**?"

Amy checked her rear view mirror. The # 00 and the General Lee were running neck and neck fighting for second. Fortunately both driver's respected the other's paint job and were having a good clean race as 'dirty' races go.

Amy saw the course open to a section of paved highway that was closed and would make a good clean run. She hammered down.

With the General Lee and the Double Zero running side by side it would be a flat out run for second place.

Dobro had moved side by side also and were playing a bit of bumper tag with Bo and Buzz.

Bo managed to get the General Lee beside of Lucifer as Cooter moved up beside Buzz.

NARRATOR: The boys run good out here don't they. Well, it's because this is where they used to drag race.

By the end of the straight stretch Bo had moved in front of Amy with Cooter on his bumper ann Dobro on his bumper. Thats when the course suddenly narrowed and a game of chicken began as the cars had to quickly become a single file line. Cooter ended up between Amy and Buzz with Dobro falling to the back of the pack. The course was now traveling back toward the Boar's Nest in a round about way.

Luke saw where they were headed, "Ah, Bo!"

"Dry Creek." Bo smiled. "We've done it before."

"Us and the General was younger and dumber."

Bo simply said, "Hang on!"

This jump area was in sight of the spectators.

Jim said to Earl, "They aren't all really going to make that jump are they?"

"We'll find out!" Earl replied.

From the disabled # 55 car Patrick said, "They can't do that! It'll destroy those cars if this jump did that to ours."

Bo hit the jump and flew across Dry Creek and continued to race.

Amy was next.

Luke just couldn't help but turn to see her jump.

She jumped Lucifer landing just shy of where Bo had land and was heading after them. Her car was light and quick.

Ms. Alma looked at Daisy, "He wouldn't?"

Daisy said, "Just watch!"

"I don't think I want to, but I don't want to miss it either." Alma stated.

Cooter flew the Plymouth like it had wings landing about where Amy had.

Buzz also made the jump look easy as he cleared the creek and headed after Cooter for the home stretch.

Dobro had raced these boys for years but had never attempted a jump like this. Now was his chance. He hoped Betty Jo wasn't whee she could see or he might have to move into the room above the garage. He hit the jump square and landed perfectly, flooring the car for the last leg of the race.

Bo had looked in his mirror a second too long as they came up on a sharp turn that was all Amy needed to get the Mustang back in front of the General Lee.

"Bo she wants to beat us bad to prove she can. She can get ya in the turns but you've got more power than her!" Luke said.

Bo was thinking but didn't say it now, '_If she has more power then how did she beat you?_' He was far too busy defending his and the General Lee's reputation as well as his career. He would hate to have to go back to his sponsor and tell them he got beat by a 'girl' in a small time race! He shifted back into passing gear to gain more horse power as the course was straightening out again for the shot out back to the finish line. Everyone was running flat out. Bo swung to Amy's left and gave the General Lee all he had.

"Bo!" Luke said with urgency.

Bo replied sharply, "You want to cut a whole in the floor board? I **might** get more out of him!" As he had his foot to the floor.

Luke replied, "Just get around her already!"

Bo was running side by side with Amy and she wasn't letting up. Cooter, Buzz and Dobro were having there own battle running three wide on Bo and Amy's bumper.

Luke's friend Norm from the Atlanta paper was in the perfect spot and began snapping pictures even before his camera saw anything.

As both cars crossed the finish line **no one** could tell who had won!

The crowd was looking to their neighbor, then to the race 'officials'.

Bo slide the General Lee around to stop, "Was it enough?"

Luke replied, "I don't know."

Amy had also slide to a halt just behind the General Lee. On the radio, "Well?"

Frankie's reply was, "I don't know!"

Cooter, Dobro and Buzz was just as confused not only about the race winner but their positions!

Norm was now ignoring the crowd around him. He was checking the pictures on his new digital camera. Having heard no winner announced and seeing his pictures he knew he had to get them to the race officials. He hurried thru the crowd spotting a man with a red 'race official' shirt on. "If they need it I've got pictures from the finish line showing who was where when they cross the line." He was showed to the impartial head official from Placid County whom Cooter and Alma had contacted to set up the race course.

Norm showed him the pictures. They clearly showed who was in what position.

The race official asked, "Can you get me a copy of these?"

Norm smiled, "I'll email them to you, but trust me they will be on the front page of the sports section tomorrow!"

After almost ten minutes of waiting the race official announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen I've set up many a race but never have I seen anything like this! I'd like to thank the Atlanta paper and one of its reporters for helping me decide this race without his pictures it would have been impossible to have called and known I was 100 correct. I'll tell you before I announce the winner he assures me they will be on the front page of the Atlanta paper tomorrow morning in case anyone saw it differently. The race winner ahead by no more than three inches was our hometown boys, Bo and Luke Duke. Second place goes to the current points leader over in Placid County **Ms**., yeah I said Ms. Amy Creavy she has been the only female to run with these fellas here and every won a few years back. Third place goes to another familiar name around here, Cooter Davenport. Fourth place goes to Buzz and the Double Zero long time a long time rivalry of the Duke boys. Fifth goes to Dobro Dolin in the # 75 car. The remainder of the field didn't complete the race but their official finishing positions will also be in the Atlanta paper in the morning. Thank you all for coming. Wait! It seems Ms. Alma has something to say.

00000000000000000

I hoped you liked it stick around for the surprise! Please read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

She takes the mic, "Well, I guess now I know what a 'good old fashion overland race' is! I'm not sure I ever want to see another one especially when my husband is competing! I mentioned this briefly to a few of you this weekend, but now I'll tell the rest of you about it. We have another special event that is if the Duke boys aren't to worn out from the race?" The crowd has stopped her with applause before but now she has to wait until they calm down. "See there is one very important person that chose not to race today but asked me to set this up. Ya, see since these boys have left here our Sheriff has even stopped making patrols to handle other county matters left to him by Boss Hogg. Now he still holds the title, office and authority of Sheriff and he told me that he would like nothing more than to chase these guys once more in," she paused, making sure she was reading her notes right, "In, ... ah, ... 'hot pursuit'? Well that's what I wrote?"

All the local people of Hazzard were cheering. They hadn't seen Sheriff Rosco chase the Duke boys in years.

Bo wiggled his eyes at Luke.

Luke sighed. "You the one driving."

Bo switched the CB to PA, "You're on Rosco!"

Everyone watched as Rosco quickly headed to the patrol car he still drove.

Ms. Alma said, "Now you all just hold on a minute before you start we have to clear all these cars. I need everyone to get back behind the lines again for this event."

Cooter knew she had been talking a lot to Rosco and to the Dukes about the General Lee. Now he knew what they were up to. He said, "This will be great. Wave at me and I'll CB them when to start."

Rosco and Bo both had their radios set on PA so everyone outside could hear if the mic was pressed.

Cooter CB'ed the boys, "Fellas kinda keep the chase around here so everyone can see most of it, OK?"

Luke replied, "You got it." then to Bo, "You can't let him win but don't loose him too bad."

Bo just smiled.

Rosco said over the PA, "Now, boys if I catch you fair and square you're gonna be my guests int he 'Hazzard Iron Hotel tonight'! Kew, Kew, Kew!"

Cooter started them in the chase. It was a good chase through some of the surrounding fields where the race had taken place. Bo was letting Rosco stay pretty close. Bo was slinging gravels and puttin' a ton of dust in the air as he circled the Boar's Nest parking lot and headed out toward where the smaller jump that had disabled the young boys newer car. Bo hit the jump and flew the General Lee over the jump for the second time that day. Once safely on the other side, the boys stopped and watched Rosco. They knew he would take the jump and should make it easily.

Rosco giggled, "I can make that with my eyes closed." Which is what he did once his wheels left the ground. The patrol car landed several feet shy of where the General Lee had but he had indeed made it. Pushing his hat back to where he could see he took off toward the stopped General Lee.

Steven said to Patrick, "Did you see that? That Sheriff made it too?"

Patrick replied grimly, "I saw it."

"Hit it Bo! You know he was probably serious about charging us with something should he catch us." Luke stated.

Bo replied, "Yeah, I know and I for one have better plans!"

Luke inquired, "Yeah, by the way where were you last night?"

"Well, I was giving some autographs to a few kids. The next thing I know there were several girls in line. The last one was Becky Mae. We went out to the lake and talked racing." Bo said with a sly grin.

Luke replied, "Bo I was born at night but it wasn't last night! Watch it he coming up on ya."

Rosco had taken the chance while Bo and Luke were talking to get pretty close to them.

Bo checked his mirror and geared up, "I got him. Seriously we were talking racin'. She'd like to be the trophy girl. And, ... ah, ... Luke, ... she's got all the right qualifications!"

Luke just grinned, "Well, if she grew up half as nice as I think she could have from the last time I saw her, I'd say you were right. Now would you drive!"

Bo asked, "Now how do ya figure to end this without embarrassing Rosco or us getting caught?"

Luke replied, "I'm thinking on it!"

"Well, think quick Ok? I'm gonna take him down Dry Creek." Bo replied, turning down over the bank into the dry river bed.

Luke replied as he was now holding on to keep his head from hitting the top of the car as it bounced through the rough river bed, "Bo this wasn't a good idea."

Rosco was hanging on but was to getting jarred badly.

Bo replied, "Ok, I'll take it up the bank when I can."

Rosco was about thirty feet behind, now.

The creek bank was steep in this area and Bo couldn't turn out of it yet. Before he could, he and Luke heard the unmistakable sound of a tire blow.

"Hold it steady." Luke advised.

Bo just gripped the wheel and hit the brakes trying to avoid anymore damage to their beloved car.

Rosco couldn't believe it when he saw brake lights from the General Lee. "Kew, Kew , Kew! I got them now!"

"Dang it!" Bo exclaimed once he got the General Lee stopped.

Luke sighed, as he looked behind him at Rosco grinning as he got out of the patrol car, "Come on, might as well get this over with." As he slide out the window of the car.

Bo was right behind him. He dreaded Rosco's gloating.

Rosco already had a set of handcuffs in one hand and his pistol in the other. "Alright! Just freeze. Just freeze it right there! Kew, Kew, Kew!"

To Bo, Luke and any one who was close by they could see that Rosco looked about fifteen years younger than he had all weekend!

Rosco informed, "You're both under arrest for reckless driving and endangering lives, mainly mine! And I'm writing ya a speeding ticket too!"

Luke whispered to Bo, "Let's give him this one. Let him have his fun."

Bo grinned back at Luke, "Yeah, not that we have much choice."

Both let Rosco cuff them and just as he was about to put them in the patrol car, Cooter asked over the CB and PA, "Sheriff, what's it gonna take to get them boys out? I have several people here who are willing to make a donation to the orphanage for the kids to be able to do some extra things here next year."

Rosco thought about it for a minute. If the orphanage kids were going to profit from this he was Ok with it. "Well, now Cooter. They don't live around here no more and are both traveling to places all over. I'd have to say they were flight risks! Kew, kew, kew! I think if you can come up with two hundred a piece for the kids I might just be able to forget the whole thing!"

Cooter replied, "Well, now you just put those boys in the car there, and come on up here and we'll see what we can do." Cooter looked at Dixie. Get down there.

Dixie took a notebook and grabbed Cletus' hat on her way to the table where they had registered for the race. She logged down each donation. By the time Rosco had managed to get the boys in the car and get his car out of the creek bed Dixie was proud to report, "We've got the four hundred. Thanks to everyone."

Disregarding her announcement people kept coming by making donations.

Cooter had walked over to the patrol car. "Guys we've got the four hundred but people are still donating for the orphanage."

Though Bo nor Luke liked being handcuffed in the back of Rosco's patrol car they would play along for the kids.

Cooter handed the mic to Rosco. "Kew, kew, kew! Now I know these boys want to leave Hazzard but ya know if I dig long enough I'm sure I have a couple of unclosed cases they were involved in! Kew, kew, kew!"

Dixie was about to get writer's cramp when the last donation was made. She grabbed a mic off the outside stage, "Ok, I've been so busy I haven't had time to make my donation. She pulled out a $50 and added it to her book. Then quickly began adding up the donations. "First of all I'd like to thank you all for all the donations both to free the Duke boys and also to help the kids. Sheriff I think you'd better be turning those boys loose. I have collected "$1565.86 for the kids at the orphanage to spend here next year!"

The crowd burst out in applause!

Rosco grumbled good naturedly "I'll let you go this time but I'll get ya next time. You two better watch your step I'm the law around here. Police work is my life!"

00000

Ms. Alma was approached by Jim and Earl, "Ma'am, we understand you were behind all this?"

Alma replied, "Well, I helped my husband do it." she said modestly.

Jim spoke up, "I'd like to give you a check for $5000 to make sure you are able to have this again next year. We love the local talent and would sure like a chance to convince them next year to sign with us. But, you are under no obligations to us for that, just to host this event again next year."

Alma called Cooter over where the four discussed this. They were all for hosting another event next year and gladly accepted the $5000 so they could work on getting things ready through out the next year.

00000

Once released from Rosco's 'custody' Bo and Luke went to find Becky Mae and Dixie. They only had onlymore night in Hazzard before returning to work.

000000000000000000

Please let me know how you like it so far!


	11. Chapter 11

NARRATOR: "Now before y'all think that ole Rosco has turned nice, you had better think again. There was only two reasons he let the Duke 'boys' go. One was, he was just happy he'd caught them after all this time especially with Bo being a NASCAR driver and all. Never mind it was because of a flat tire. Secondly, with everyone in Hazzard County being there it would have probably incited a riot had he took the boys to jail."

Luke walked over to where Dixie was talking with Ms. Janie from the orphanage.

Ms Janie said, "I want to thank you and your cousin for what you did for the kids."

Luke looked a bit confused, "Ma'am we didn't..."

"Don't be so modest. I know your Uncle Jesse raised you boys to help others. With this money the kids can do a lot here next year." she said.

"Yes, Ma'am I suppose they can. Of course, if you put it in a savings account it will draw interest all year and they'll have more." Luke suggested.

Ms. Janie smiled, "Such a smart young man. Thank you again and thank that cousin of yours. I always liked him except when he was trying to chase 'my' girls!" She said as she walked off.

Luke took Dixie in his arms and hugged her.

Dixie replied, "Y'all didn't do that on purpose did ya?"

Luke smiled, "No, but if everyone wants to think that, we'll let 'em. Now let's go find your brother and get the General Lee out of the creek bed so we can change that tire." Luke asked as they walked to find Cooter, "Anything you'd like to do or any place you'd like to go tonight? I have to leave tomorrow, but not early."

Dixie replied, "What do ya say, you surprise me? I'm in no hurry to leave tomorrow either."

As Luke found Cooter, "I hope the wrecker is near by. I don't think we can get the tire changed in that creek bed."

"I don't think so either. I'll go get it. It's back at the garage. Why did y'all go through the creek? Ya had him until then." Cooter asked.

Luke replied, "Why don't ya ask Bo that one."

While waiting on Cooter to go get the wrecker Luke and Dixie figured to join half of Hazzard County in the Boars' Nest for a beer. Crossing the parking lot Luke saw Amy Creavy about to pull out. Automatically he looked at Lucifer on the car carrier, where he saw one of the straps was loose. He didn't think twice about calling out to the driver of the truck, "Hey, Amy!"

Amy Creavy saw that it was Luke Duke that had called to her. He was walking towards her truck with his arm still around the girl she'd meet at the farm. Her temper almost won as she thought of just pulling out, when she saw him pointing to her car carrier. She stopped.

Frankie asked, "What are you doing? He's just playing you."

Amy shook her head, "I don't think so." She opened her truck door silently asking 'What?'

Luke was already moving to the car carrier, "Your main strap came loose. Load must have shifted on you."

Dixie just watched as Luke not only showed Amy the problem but proceeded to undo the straps and redo them for her.

Amy moved closer to Luke when he was done. Unseen to anyone she slipped something into his shirt pocket as she gave him a friendly hug. "Thanks Luke. You know how attached I am to Lucifer! He would have surely came loose on these rough roads." She stressed her next word, "**_Maybe_** I'll come back next year." She hopped in her truck and was gone.

Luke put his arm back around Dixie and they went into the Boar's Nest for those beers. Luke stopped at the bar ordered two beers and said, "I'll be right back. I'm going to wash my hands." Once in the restroom Luke pulled out what Amy had put in his pocket. It was a business card with her cell phone number and email address on it. He quickly put it very far in the back of his wallet.

00000

A beer and a changed tire later, Luke suggested quietly to Dixie, "How about us cutting out of here and spending the evening together?"

Dixie replied, "I'd like nothing more."

Luke said, "Let me just make sure when Bo's leaving in the morning." He stood to leave the table.

Dixie reached out and stopped him. "Luke I know you want to spend time with Bo. Just like I haven't seen Cooter in ages. Why don't we all just take off tonight like we used to to the lake or one of the 'camp' sites?"

"Now that's an idea. I'll be right back." Luke said.

00000

The friends and family spent a night relaxing around a fire. Just talking, getting acquainted and reacquainted. By noon the next day found everyone packed and ready to leave Hazzard. As with every reunion, everyone promised not the let it be so long before the others heard from them. Phone numbers, addresses and, now with computers being more common, email addresses were exchanged.

Luke had walked Dixie to her car, "You may not be able to reach me by phone, or cell phone but I try to check my email even when I'm on fires. Base camp usually has several computers."

Dixie had successfully avoided mentioning where she worked only saying that she kept crazy hours, "I know how that is with my crazy hours. Just be careful jumping out of those perfectly good airplanes. And, don't worry, I'm good at finding people whether by phone, email, fax or carrier pigeon if need be, just don't expect me to do all the communicating."

Luke shot her an evil grin, "You are the one who left and dropped out of sight!"

Dixie smiled back, "So I was stupid and hard headed!"

Cooter called from across the farm yard, "Not that I'm trying to get ride of you or anything but I thought y'all were leaving today?"

Both looked at him just a surprised. Dixie ran over and gave him and Alma a hug, "Love ya big brother! Keep him out of trouble Alma."

They returned her hugs as she finally managed to get into her car and pull out for her 'home' with Luke following her to the county line where he'd turn the opposite direction.

Alma looked around the empty farm then at Cooter, "This place sure seems empty already. Ya think those two will make it to the county line without stopping?"

Cooter replied, sadly, "Yeah it is empty." He shrugged, "As for those two, yeah they are one their way, but I think they just might be seeing each other before next year. Speaking of next year. YA got any ideas how to top this year? It was really great!"

Alma smiled shyly, "Yes, it was great getting to meet all your friends. As for next year, we've got all year to plan it. What do ya say we go home and talk about it?"

Cooter replied, "Yes, Ma'am!"

0000000000000000

Though I have only went to the last 4 Duke Fests, I hope my view of the Duke Fest 2000 with the characters lives as well as parts of real life from the stars combined was at least a believable if not accurate view. Let me know how you like it! If you have any ideas for the Duke Fest 2001 or was really at it please send ideas. Thanks!


End file.
